Rinko's Birthday
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Everyone is avoiding Rinko because it’s a special day that Rinko herself forgot. Ai/Rinko


**Rinko's Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Law of Ueki. Do I have to say anymore?**

**Summary: Everyone is avoiding Rinko because it's a special day that Rinko herself forgot.**

**Rated: K+ (for older children)**

**Warning: Shojo-ai and Shonen-ai**

**Pairing: AixRinko and KosukexSano**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Me: My first taste at girl love, so go easy on it, nya!**

* * *

It was one of those slow days for Rinko Jerad mainly because of her friends avoiding her. It was very unusual for them especially Hideyoshi to have something else to do than speak with her. At first the pink haired girl didn't mind the avoidance of Hideyoshi or Kosuke, but when Robert was avoiding her too, it made her curious. She decided that she would ask Sano about why they were avoiding her, but she was rather disappointed with his response. 

"They simply have something more important to do than you," he said with a straight face which pissed her off.

"Is that all you have to say?" she asked him.

Sano was about to say something more, but when he heard someone call him. He turned around to see Kosuke, his crush.

"Sano, hurry up!" Kosuke shouted, "We have to go **there** now before it closes!"

Sano gave a quick wave to Rinko before he rushed over to Kosuke's side. Rinko instantly noticed that Sano's face was all red when the two boys were walking away. She was rather confused at this concept, but it hit her that those two might be gay.

_Sano-kun can't be gay, right? _she asked herself.

She didn't have enough time to think though because she was already heading back to her place. She was until Ai stopped her.

"Rinko-chan!" she called out, "Where are you going?"

Rinko looked at the bluenette and sighed, "I was going to head back to my mansion, but since you're the only one who actually asked me something today."

Ai looked at her nervously. She couldn't let her go back to her mansion yet. Not when the preparations weren't done. _Ueki! You and Sano taking your own sweet time! You can hug each other all you want after we finish! _She thought to herself.

"I'll be leaving now," Rinko said politely before facing the direction of her place.

"W-Wait!" Ai shouted as she grabbed a hold of Rinko's hands.

"What is it Ai-chan?" she asked.

"I was wondering if…we could hang out…before you head back…"

Rinko noticed that there was a tone of doubt in her speech. She was hiding something. In fact, all of her friends were hiding something, "I don't see why not."

Ai cheered when Rinko said yes, "So, where do you want to go first?" she asked quickly, "The bookstore? The pet store, or even the arcade! I'll beat you at that racing game!"

Before Rinko could say anything though, Ai was already dragging her to the first place which was the pet store. Rinko instantly forgot what she was thinking about when she saw the adorable animals.

"They're so cute!" she squealed.

Ai sighed with relief. This would make her forget what was happening temporarily. _Ueki, please hurry up!_

* * *

"Ueki, hurry up! You're moving to slow!" Sano complained. 

Kosuke glared at headband boy, "Well sorry if I'm moving too slow! You bought too much stuff and now I can't see what's in front of me!"

"Use your instincts like you usually do. Maybe then you won't crash into anything like you already did."

Kosuke sighed. There was no way he would win this argument, "It would help if you actually helped carry something."

"You're stronger than me Ueki. You can carry the party stuff. How hard is it to carry a bag of balloons?"

"-red vein- 10 packs of balloons. Streamers, party hats, and the presents is a lot to carry! And what's worse is that you used my money to by everything. I'll be broke before New Years!"

"You promised me Ueki that you would help me out getting the part organized."

"I DIDN'T MEAN EVERYTHING!"

Sano continued to walk along the sidewalk when Ai called his cell phone. He picked up his cell phone and asked her if something was wrong.

"Where are you guys now?!" she questioned, "You can't expect me to keep this up much longer."

Sano sighed, "Ueki's taking too long caring the stuff. At this rate, you'll have to distract her for two more hours."

Ai hung up the phone to Sano's dismay.

"It's the truth."

"Sano, help me out here!" Kosuke shouted.

Sano grinned, "You're the stronger one of us two, so I think it should be okay."

* * *

Ai was frustrated at the two boys, but mostly Sano. If he actually pitched in to help Kosuke, then they would be at Rinko's mansion by now along with Robert and Hideyoshi. 

"Ai-chan, what's wrong?"

Ai turned around quickly to see that Rinko was done looking at the pets.

"N-Nothing's wrong. Do you want to go to the library next?"

Rinko sighed, "I have to get home now, so-"

"It'll only be for a few minutes Rinko-chan!"

Before Rinko had some saying in it, Ai dragged Rinko off to the library. She prayed that the boys would hurry up and get the party ready.

* * *

After ten minutes, Kosuke and Sano were getting nowhere with Kosuke bumping into street poles and tripping over his own feet. Sano was debating whether or not he should help his friend . He didn't because he liked seeing Kosuke screw up something so small. 

"Hurry up, Ueki!" Sano called out just to annoy his best friend.

Kosuke ignored his friend. He was focused on trying not to bump into any objects or tripping on himself.

"Even a turtle can move faster than you!" Sano taunted.

"Be quiet! I can't focus!" Kosuke said in a serious tone.

Sano smirked as he continued walking backwards. He was paying attention to where he was going, so he ended up bumping into someone.

"You shouldn't be walking backwards, Sano!" Kosuke taunted.

Sano ignored him and apologized to the person he bumped to.

"That hurt you bastard!"

The only problem with apologizing to a person who was much taller than you was that he wasn't going to forgive you easily.

"Whoops."

The person Sano bumped into was a tall man wearing all black. He seemed to be a high school student or rather a high school punk. He wasn't the least bit pleased when Sano apologized to him.

"You're going to pay for that, brat!" the man yelled as he reached out to grab Sano's arms but before he could lay a finger on him, Kosuke hurled the boxes that he was carrying at him knocking him down.

"My hands slipped," Kosuke said quickly.

It took Sano a few seconds to recover before sighing, "I could have taken the guy on my own."

Kosuke laughed mockingly, "Didn't you say that I was the stronger one? How could you beat a guy twice your size and come out unscratched unlike someone like me?"

Sano glared at the Heavenly Being. He was very annoyed that he used what he used a few minutes ago to make a comeback, "You're still going to carry the stuff."

"After saving your ass? How cruel."

Kosuke still obeyed him though as he gathered everything he threw. Sano grabbed the party balloons and told him, "I'll be carrying this as a thanks."

"-red vein- That's not heavy!"

"You were complaining of me not caring something, so now I am," he said as he stepped on the guy that Kosuke knocked out.

"You!"

"Oh! I see Hideyoshi up ahead!"

* * *

Ai was very bored at the library. It was mostly quiet and they wouldn't allow cell phones in it. Rinko was having a good time reading books about animals as well as shojo manga. Ai noticed that she was reading a Shojo-ai manga called Revolutionary Girl Utena. 

_Why would Rinko-chan read something like that? _Ai asked herself. _She couldn't be a lesbian. Would she?_

When Rinko wasn't looking, Ai left the quiet building in order to call Sano up again.

"Where the hell are you now?!" she asked him. She didn't mean to raise her voice, but he was the one annoying her the most today. Kosuke was the one who usually annoyed her.

"We're in front of Rinko's place, and it's huge!" Sano answered.

"Could you just hurry up?" Ai questioned.

"It shouldn't take long Mori."

Ai then heard Sano yelling at Hideyoshi and Kosuke. She sighed. Was it really a good idea to leave the party plans to Sano? She hung up when she realized that they weren't talking anymore.

"What to do?" she asked herself.

* * *

Robert was having a headache with all the yelling happening in the mansion. Sano kept yelling at Kosuke and Hideyoshi on where to put the party stuff. Hideyoshi was complaining about Sano being as bossy as Ai. 

"More like any women, Hideyoshi," Kosuke corrected which earned him a smack in the face with a steel bar.

"Try saying that again Ueki," Sano said in a threatening tone, "And I'll hit you where it hurts!"

Kosuke was cared now. Hideyoshi was too as he was hiding behind a nearby object. Robert just sighed, "Just hurry up."

"It would help if you did something too instead of just standing there laughing at us!" Hideyoshi complained.

"I am," Robert answered, "I'm making sure everything looks neat when Rinko gets here."

"You slacker!" Kosuke and Hideyoshi yelled.

"I'll call you guys a slacker too if you don't work!" Sano shouted.

* * *

Ai was running out of ideas for how to distract Rinko. She already used up two ideas. The pet store and the library. There was only one idea left and that was the movies. It had to be a long movie in order to stall for time. 

"Ai-chan," Rinko began, "I have to be getting home around now, so-"

"Could you stay with me just for two more hours?" Ai questioned.

"Ai-chan…"

"I have these two tickets for Alvin and the Chipmunks, but Ueki was so busy today hanging out with Sano. I don't want to go alone, so…"

Rinko looked at Ai's pleading face and nodded her head. Ai cheered as she grabbed the animal lover's arm and rushed to the movie theater. The movie has a high rating, so a lot of people will want to see it meaning that there would be less spots if they didn't hurry up.

* * *

Two hours have passed since Sano gotten a call from Ai. Everything was already ready, or so he thought everything was done when Kosuke announced that he forgot Rinko's present at his house. 

"You idiot."

That was all Sano said before Kosuke rushed out of the mansion and zoomed to his place in order to get his present. There was nothing for the guys to do now but wait.

"Girls take their sweet time," Hideyoshi started, "And rush us guys."

Sano didn't get the joke. Robert held his laughter in because this comment was directed not only to the girls, but Sano as well.

"Hey Robert," Sano began. Robert instantly stopped what he was doing, "Why did you reject Rinko after the battle?"

Robert looked at headband boy dumbfounded that he would ask, "That's obvious Sano-kun. She didn't like me as much as she liked someone else."

"I don't get it."

"I do!" Hideyoshi declared.

"Then what is Robert talking about?"

"Like he said, Rinko liked someone else and that someone else is one of us."

"So…she likes you?"

"No."

"Me?"

"No."

"She doesn't like Ueki, does she?" Sano's voice was rather threatening when he asked about Kosuke.

"No, and drop the 'Ueki' and say his first name like you did after the battle," Hideyoshi said with a snicker.

Sano's face lit up of embarrassment and anger, "So you were the ones that were spying on us!"

"Correction, we were ALL watching," Robert corrected, "It was a pretty good treat, but Mori-san was very upset afterwards."

"That does explain why she was so cold to us…"

There was silenced to who Rinko liked. Just before Sano could say it though, Kosuke came back all warn out from running.

"Sano, don't ever leave your present in my house again!" Kosuke said as he collapsed.

* * *

The movie was finally over. Rinko continued to comment how adorable the chipmunks were, especially Theodore. Ai wanted to talk to her about the movie in general instead of the animals in it. That wasn't going to happen. While Rinko continued to talk about the chipmunks, Ai called up Sano again and asked if they were ready. 

"We're ready," Sano told her.

Ai sighed with relief. They came through after all. She told them that they would be their soon and hung up. There was just one thing she wanted to do with Rinko.

"Look at the time!" Rinko announced, "I should have been back hours ago! See ya Ai-chan!"

Rinko rushed back to her place, but Ai followed in close behind. The animal lover noticed this and stopped running after they reached the front of her mansion.

"Ai-chan," Rinko began in a serious tone, "You're hiding something from me…no. Not just you, but everyone else as well."

Ai sighed, "I'm hiding two things, Rinko-chan," she admitted, "And this is the first one."

What happened next surprised Rinko. Ai leaned over to kiss her. Many emotions were surfacing, but the one that came through was joy of the person she liked returning her feelings. She returned the kiss passionately. The two did not notice that someone took a picture of them kissing.

The two broke apart after a while.

"Does this mean you like me, Ai-chan?"

"Yeah…"

Ai instantly snapped out of it and went behind her. She pushed the pink haired girl to the doorsteps of the mansion.

"You can enter," she told her.

Rinko nodded as she turned the handle of the door and opened it. She was greeted by the boys of Team Ueki who were shouting "Happy Birthday Rinko!"

Rinko smiled. This was why everyone was acting weird. She forgot that today was her birthday.

"Thank you everyone," she said with tears in her eyes.

The happy moment didn't last when Kosuke said, "It was a lot of hard work to get the party ready since Sano wouldn't help me with anything and just yelled at me all day!"

That resulted in Kosuke getting hit in **that** spot with Sano's steel pole. He fell to the ground with everyone scooting back from headband boy.

"You bastard," Sano said in a low tone, "You think you're going to get away with that."

Kosuke did not respond because he already fainted.

"I hope Ueki-kun will be okay…" Rinko mumbled.

"-sweatdrop- He'll be fine," Ai ensured her.

"ALSO MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Hideyoshi shouted.

It hit Sano that he forgot to get something for Kosuke. _Oh well._

* * *

**Me: Random drabble done with 2500 words.**

**Yohko: Should have made it a straight pairing.**

**Me: Be quiet! Everyone else in this section writes about KosukexAi or SanoxRinko. We have to spread the yaoi and yuri!**

**Kitsune: Na no da. Please review. Hoped you liked it.**

**Me: I need to eat now before I work on my next Law of Ueki drabble. Ja ne! BTW Happy Birthday Rinko and Merry Christmas! **


End file.
